


Weekend Visit

by Shining_M00nlight5679



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BAMF Sarah Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Dead Howard Stark, Dead Maria Stark, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Funny, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, LATER, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Virgin Steve Rogers, Walking In On Someone, a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_M00nlight5679/pseuds/Shining_M00nlight5679
Summary: When Steve goes home over the weekend to visit his mother he overhears something he really didn't need to hear. His mother had a guy in her bedroom. But the worst part was when Steve saw who the guy was that left his mother's bedroom...Tony StarkA typical College School AU with a little twist I had in my head for a while now.





	1. Going home

“Aww, man you really have to go already?” Bucky asked when Steve stood up to leave.  
“Yeah”, said Steve “I promised my mum I would visit her this weekend.   
She is complaining, that since I left for college she never gets to see me and if I wouldn't come visit her soon she would come here to visit me and then there would be drama.   
She probably would check what I eat and then tell me everything I eat is bad for me.   
After that she would go on and on about how clean it is and tell me about caring more about my health since I'm in college now and act responsible.  
And don't forget Tony I'm not sure they would like each other. I know I really need to see her again I haven't seen her in like a month.”   
Sam smirked: “You're such a Mama's boy Cap. I mean in a good way. You and your mum are close but don't you call like almost every day?”   
“First of all I don't call her everyday, I call her on a regular basis, she likes to now how I'm doing. My mom is home alone now and I worry she is lonely. So what's so bad about that I call her a lot?”,Steve asked: “We're close what's wrong about that, guys?”   
“Nothing, don't get all worked up about it punk Sam was just making a joke, don't sweat it Cap.”,Bucky laughed: “Your mum is the best anyway and I get it I would probably be worried if my mom didn't have my dad and Becka”   
“Yes Steve I didn't mean anything by it. You know we love your mom even though she doesn't bake as good cookies as my mom does.” Sam buts in to reassure Steve that he didn't meant to hurt his feelings.  
Steve just rolled his eyes he wasn't really offended by Sam's comment he knew his friends and their jokes and even people liked to say it Steve wasn't stuck up.   
He said goodbye to Sam and Bucky and waved to the ceiling there was a 50/50 chance Clint was up there.   
Cint sometimes joined in on their beer drinking movie nights.   
If he was not he was either out with his girlfriend Natasha or things got to much for him and he would be in the vents.   
He always says it's because he liked nights but Steve knew that it was a save space for him.   
So Steve saved at the ceiling if Clint would be there he would see it if he wasn't nobody would know that he just waved to an empty vent.  
Steve walked out of Bucky and Sam dorm and jogged to his own dorm on the other side off the ground with the big statue of Lincoln.   
He was standing in the middle of a fountain which was full of coins.   
It was tradition for students who lived on the west campus to throw a coin in it before an important test for good luck.   
Every 4th of July they would collect all of the coins out of it and the amount of money that got collected during the year went to the scholarship program of their college.   
Steve always liked that,  
First: He was on a scholarship himself without it he would never be able to afford college,   
Second: Nobody knows if you put money in their or not because tests were for different people at different time so if you forgot or just didn't have the money nobody would judge you like in church.   
When Steve and his mom went to church when he was little there was always this guy Steve still couldn't decide if he wanted to impress his mom or make her feel bad.   
His mom normally gave the coins she had in her purse or a dollar bill, this man though who always sat close to them would look at them when he made a big gesture while putting a twenty dollar bill into the basket, they were passing around.   
Of course little Stevie thought it was great when people gave that much money for charity but even then he also knew that the suit the guy was wearing was worth the same as 2 years rent for their apartment.   
He was not exaggerating his roommate Tony possessed a similar suit and had told him how much it was worth. Also 80 dollars was the budget his mom had for food in a month.   
So to this day Steve still couldn’t make up his mind if this guy was just an arrogant prick that wants to make people feel bad for not having the same money as he has or if he was an arrogant prick who was showing off his wealth to impress women, in this case Steve's mother.   
The third reason he liked the tradition was that when you put a coin in the fountain while other students were present there always is somebody to wish this person good luck for their test and that was really cool.   
It gave the students a sense of solidarity and being there for each other even if it is just with a few encouraging words.

Back in his room Steve searched around for his backpack to put the important stuff he needed for this weekend in it. It wasn't much mostly some clothes and his favorite shirt to sleep in.  
If he needed something else over the weekend his mom would have it at home.   
Almost out of the door he wondered if he should take his books and notes with him to study but then he just shrugged it off. He was always ahead of his work.   
All the papers due next week were written and he was really looking forward to spending time with his mom and not to study for ones.   
He hasn’t actually told his mum that he would be coming home this Friday.   
His original plan was to drive on a Saturday in the morning but then his roommate Tony, who was so freaking annoying, announced that he would be going out tonight, which normally meant that he would come back to the dorm with some girl, Steve decided to already go this evening.   
When Tony brought girls up to their dorm to have some fun Steve always heard everything that was going on.   
The walls weren't really thick and Tony did not seem to mind that Steve was right next door. Steve actually tried to talk with Tony about that he was very loud and he could basically hear every word, every moan and every grunt. Tony just shrugged it off of and and told Steve he just wanted to share his pleasure with him him and laughed at how hard Steve had to blush at his comment.   
The truth was Tony's nightly activities did not leave Steve unaffected multiple times Steve had gotten a hard one at, how he told himself, the noises Tony's companions for the night made.   
But Steve always felt dirty like an intruder when he would touch himself the the sounds.   
So he had three options when his roommate planned on bringing somebody with him, take a cold shower, listen to music on his headphones or leave the dorm.   
So this weekend it was option three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks about his friends while driving home.

It was just a short drive up to the house Steve used to life in making him wonder why he does not visit her more often.  
He should and he knew that but college was just a lot for Steve.  
He had to attend new classes, he was on the football team, where he had to bring good results and he found a bunch of friends he hung out with. 

Steve still couldn't believe how many friends he had now.  
There was of course his childhood and best friend Bucky Barnes.  
Bucky and Steve grew up on the same block right next to each other.  
They met when Steve got in a fight with some older girls who were picking on a boy, who Steve knew was even younger than him.  
From what Steve heard before he ran to help the boy was that he apparently took something from his big sister who was one of the girls.  
Even though Steve was not sure what he took the girls were definitely being to hard on the little boy for some little siblings fight.  
When Bucky walked by Steve was already bleeding out of his nose but as Steve would recall everytime Bucky would tell this story so were two of the bullys.  
Bucky stopped the fight and took Stove home where his mom patched him up even though Steve insisted he could just go home and wait till his mom would be back from work and let her do it.  
But Bucky's mom wouldn’t take it and let him go home still bleeding.  
So he had to listen and got the bleeding fixed.  
Since then Bucky and he were basically attached to each others hips.  
You were not able to catch one without the other anymore.  
Which annoyed quite a lot of girls in High school who wanted to date Bucky but that was ok.  
So after High school they decided to go to college together.  
Shield was a well known college and very close to New York which was very convenient for them. 

Sam Wilson was one of the first people he met when he finally got to college because he was Bucky's roommate.  
Steve and Bucky were just unpacking Bucky's stuff in his new room when Sam walked in and introduced himself.  
First Bucky and Steve were disappointed that they couldn't live together “anymore” but Steve had the feeling that Bucky had gotten over his sadness the moment he laid eyes on his new roommate.  
Sam's dark skin was smooth and looked really soft the bright red shirt he was wearing gave a nice contrast.  
He was also wearing thigh pants in which his thighs looked amazing. Bucky had a thing for strong legs.  
He once told Steve that he loved when a person could wrap their legs around Bucky's head while Bucky...yeah.  
Steve actually tried not to think too much about that.  
Even though Steve and Bucky were close Steve did not need to know what Bucky was doing with his partners.  
But when you are this close and basically see the other person's house as a second home there were more than one occasion that they walked in on each other.  
Well Steve did anyway there was never a person who was with Steve, Bucky could have walked in on.  
Steve was a total virgin. The furthest he had ever gone was a kiss with tongue and that was at a party on a dare.  
Funnily enough it was with one of the girls Steve later walked in on who were busy with Bucky.  
She was hoping up and down on Bucky while his dick got buried deep in her vagina and her red hair was moving with her.  
Now that Steve thought about it she reminded him a bit of Natasha.  
Not her personality but her looks. 

Natasha was beautiful. If you looked at her you would not be able to find one mistake in her physic.  
Her hair always falls perfectly curled onto her shoulders and glimmers when the sun hits it.  
Her tight close showed every curve of her body which were in perfekt proportion.  
Her arms and legs were slim and fine nobody could imagine which strength could be behind them until they witnessed it.  
Natasha ones said she had to look that way to cover up her scared inside.  
Steve was not really sure what that meant but it was better not to ask.  
Natasha was really scary and even though over time she showed Steve a little bit of a soft side she didn’t got less dangerous.  
Steve knew there was more to Natasha but he also knew pushing for it was the worst idea.  
You can not gain trust through pushing.  
Clint ones said that being vulnerable was different and harder for Natasha than it was for most people and Steve wanted to respect that.  
He also knew he wouldn't get out more of Clint.  
When you meet Clint you might not think he could keep a secret because he talked basically nonstop, it was horrible ocean of noises whenever he and Tony saw each other, but it was most of the time just rambling.  
In a way Clint was as secretive and mysterious about his life as Natasha they had just different hiding techniques.  
Natasha put her body on display to hide her soul deeper but also didn't hide that she was mysterious.  
Because of her scary factor though nobody tried to get behind her mask not that a lot of people were interested in that anyway after they realized there was no chance for them to get it on with her.  
On the other hand Clint hid his body under clothes so big they would be loose on Steve and to distract people from his secrets he talked loud and a lot.  
When Clint felt comfortable with somebody he sometimes dropped little things about himself but never to much to put himself in a vulnerable place.  
Steve was pretty sure the only people who really knew Clint and Natasha were Clint and Natasha.  
Steve always thought it was pretty amazing how close and independent they were at the same time.  
It was like their souls were connected and together they were shining bright like the sun and alone they were like two moons glowing in the dark each alone but still connect through space.  
Steve had other people he hung out with but these were the people he was closest to and he thought it was pretty amazing to have them.  
He turned right and saw his old home a few lights were on which meant his mom was still awake.  
When Steve parked the car he got excited to see his mom again and realized how much he missed her. He locked his car, took his bag and walked in the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is finally home and hears something he is not happy about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter but it's gonna be cheesy and weird for Steve.
> 
> I know it's been ike forever since I wrote an update but I'm trying to post more often now. I hope you like it. Maybe Im going to edit the other chapters if I have time because somtimes I read over them and think "What the hell did I write there"

When Steve opened the door he smelled the familiar scent of cinnamon and home.  
He could feel how a weight was lifted off his shoulders, because he knew this was home and it’s safe.  
Not that college was dangerous, at least not more dangerous than Brooklyn but nothing could ever make Steve feel the same as home.   
When Steve grew up there were not a lot of places he could feel at home.   
It was basically limited to his and Bucky's house.  
First thing Steve wanted to do is shout to let his mom know he was home but then he remembered she might be sleeping and forgot to turn the lights off.  
Even though she might be awake he didn’t want to startle her by just screaming through the whole house.   
Steve looked at his Phone it was 9:30 PM not super late but he knew his mom liked to get a lot of sleep and needed it because her job as a nurse was really exhausting.   
So he decided just to go to bed. He wasn't hungry after all the chips and beer he just eat earlier the day.   
Steve walked up the stairs planning to go right to his room, the last door on the left but as he walked past his mother's room he had to stop. There were noises coming out of his mother's room. Even though Steve didn't want to eavesdrop but he was concerned.   
Sarah Rogers was not the kind of person that had a TV or even a phone in her bedroom.   
She read all those sleep studies that said how electronics disturbs the sleep so she strictly keep them out of her bedroom.   
After a few seconds it was obvious that the noises were people talking and one of them was definitely male. Oh fuck, his mother had a man in her bedroom. Steve starred at the door like it personally killed his puppy. How could somebody dare to touch his mother. In that moment a noise that was a mix out of a moan or a whine got through the door a voice saying “That is so nice, to have somebody that takes care of you”   
That was not acceptable for Steve. He wanted to slam the door open and beat this guy up. His hand was already at the door knob when he stopped. Did he really wanted to see what was behind that door? To see what his mother and her lover were doing? No, really not.   
And also maybe it wasn't like that maybe his mom met somebody special and maybe taken care off just meant bringing him a blanket or something like that. Yeah right. Or his mom took care off a sick person…ok Steve knew that was a ridiculous thought but still. Was take care off somebody a synonym for sex? How could Steve know. He should asked Bucky. Off course Bucky talked a lot about his conquests but he didn't use all these fancy metaphors everybody seemed to use these days.   
When his other friends started to talk about sex, well mostly Sam because Climt and Natasha obviously didn't like to share about that either, Steve tried to walk away or avoid being asked something. He was in college and a virgin he does not have the urge to share that with others.  
Bucky knew of course he would be the first person to know if this fact changed.  
And it wasn't as if there were no offers. Even in high school when he was just a scrawny little kid one or two girls were interested in him. And now that he was a college football player with an, how Tony phrased it, American Pie smile and baby blue eyes and muscles like Adonis, people were throwing themselves at him to offer him there bodys.  
But the footballer didn't really want that. The girls who were interested in him in high school were nice but obviously desperate because everybody started having boyfriends and they didn't.  
He probably wasn't even there first choice anyway. The chances were pretty high that they just thought because of his physical appearance he would jump at any chance to get a girlfriend so they assumed he was easier to get than the other boys.   
Now Steve was the first choice, the guy the less popular girls were to afraid to ask out and the guy who could have any panties he wants.   
But again Steve didn't want that of course he wants to be somebody's first choice but because they knew him or want to get to know him as a person. And he wants his first time to be with someone special. The blond was aware of the fact how cheese that sounds but it was the truth.  
He didn't want a meaningless fling that was over after two weeks or even a night.   
No he would like to look back one day at his first time and be able to say it was good, it was with the right person, a person he cared for or even loved and it was a good time.   
Steve was not stupid or naive he did not expect to get married to the person he would lose his V-Card to nor that it will be the most magical thing that would ever happen to him. But he wants it to happen with a person he felt safe with sharing such a gift.   
The first time got less and less a big deal over time for a lot of people and Steve was totally fine with that. There is nothing wrong with a person who loses their virginity in high school to a one night stand as long as it was their and their partners mutual decision.  
So Bucky always teased that Steve as a hopeless romantic but Steve didn’t care. What Steve cared about right now was the man in his mother's bedroom. He tried to listen again to what was going on.   
“I'm so tired” he heard the male voice again and something in that voice was really familiar but Steve couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.  
“Just go to bed sweety, everything is fine” he heard his mother answer. So the guy would stay the night? Was that a good sign? Steve didn’t know.  
“But it is not fair for me to always just put a load on you without doing something for you.”   
Omg that was definitely too much for Steve, he felt like he was gonna throw up. The college student wished he would have just went to bed and didn't listen to that. That was probably karma.  
When Steve arrived in his room he just fell down on his bed and was out like a light in two minutes but his sleep was definitely not peacefully, his mind wandering around his mom and the mystery man.


	4. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out who the man in his mothers bedroom is and he is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter and this in under a week. Must be a record for me. But I think I'm gonna try to post at least once a week from now on. Let me now if you like it, I always love a feedback.

Steve woke up the next morning still in his clothes from the day before and realized he really needed a shower. He smelled of sweat and beer and it was really not a nice way to wake up. Steve swung his legs out of his bed to sit up.  
Out of his closet he got fresh clothes he didn’t take with him when he left for college, towel and shampoo would be in the bathroom.  
Checking the clock, he noticed that it was only 5:30. His mom would probably not be awake yet but maybe that way he could skweez in a little morning run before making some breakfast.  
The young college student opened his door to go to the bathroom right across the floor when he heard muffled noises and another door opening.  
Out of his mother's room walked a man with brown curly hair he looked to be very small especially if he would stand right next to Steve. It was hard to make out his facial features because the man was still turned towards the inside of the room.  
Then finally the man turned his head just so slightly that Steve could see half of his face and realized that this was a very young person and not just any young person but a really well known Tony Stark! What the fuck!! How? How? Why? Why was this man coming out of his mom's bedroom? Even worse the bedroom they both Tony and his Mom spend the night in together! How was that not a mean prank the universe was pulling on Steve?  
Steve was back in his room I'm the matter of seconds so Tony wouldn't see him. He just couldn't understand the world anymore. He didn't know who he was more shocked by his mom or Tony? No no it had to be Tony how dare he sleep with his mom.  
Well maybe Tony didn't even know that this was Steve's mom. No that can't be true Tony always knew everything he probably even planned this. He knew Steve wanted to go home this weekend. Did the boy want to hurt Steve, to make fun of him or worse make fun of his mother? ...His mother! How could she do such a thing to him? First of how could she even sleep with a person that was the same age as him and second with Steves roommate. But would his mother do this? This whole thing was just really confusing to him. I mean who wouldn’t be confused about their roommate and mother having an affair.  
The sound of the front door opening and closing startled Steve for a second till he remembered that it was just Tony leaving the house.  
Damn he needed a cold shower to get his head straight again. He walked into the bathroom, this time without any interruption and got into the shower. Normally he would enjoy this way more to have a shower to himself for ones without worrying that another person would walk in but his head was just full of confusing thought ́s about his mom and Tony. omg god his mom was sleeping with a guy who he mastubated to! How sick was that? Oh god how was he gonna look his mom in the eyes?  
Ok so obviously the shower was not helping at all so Steve decided to go for a run.  
After he changed, he grabbed his phone, checked the time, it was now 6:13 and wrote a note to his mom that she knew why his car was in front of the house but he wasn’t there and went out of the door.  
Steve knew exactly where the best places where to go running, he knew where not to go. Before he got healthy he used to walk these streets with Bucky and after that he started to go running.  
The boy basically knew every stone ever bird and every tree on his route. There wasn’t much that could surprise Steve but one of these things that could was Tony Stark's car right in front of the coffee shop.  
Seriously? Can’t this guy just leave? First his mother's bedroom and now his favorite coffee place? He really did not want to deal with this right now so he decided to just turn around and go back home, he would see Tony again early enough. He turned and wanted to start running but instead ran into another person, who stumbled back and fell back down onto the floor. The blode had an apology aöready on his lips when he saw who hw just ran over and no way! The world was definetly fucking with him! There was no way that he just bumped into Tony while his only thought was to avoid Tony. What irony!  
From the ground a pair of hazelnut brown eyes were looking at him with shock.  
“Oh hey Steve” Tony said definitely trying to sound casual but there was clearly a bit of shaking in the boys voice. Was he nervous? Tony was never nervous. Maybe it was him feeling guilty?  
“Tony” ,Steve said short, “What are you doing here?”  
Tony looked at his feet still sitting on the floor and not showing any signs of getting up,”Oh you now just getting coffee and breakfast”  
“Really?” Steve raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t this place a little bit far from the campus?”  
Tony shrugged “Well you know me I love good coffee and someone told me that this place had the best, so I had to check it out. I must tell you it was definitely worth it.” with these words Tony stood up and tried to get the dust of his pants.  
“So you're telling me that you drove to Brooklyn to get coffee?”  
“No I was in Brooklyn at a party and then I went to check out the coffee place. I told you I was going out.” Tony's nervousness was getting more and more with each word.  
“But not that you would be in Brooklyn or why.” Steve wanted to push now he wanted Tony to sweat and tell him the truth about what he was doing the night before.  
“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t know I had to check with you what I do and don’t. Where I am and where I go and at what time. No really I’m sorry that I forgot that you're allowed to decide about my life. You know what I’m gonna go to my car now, sit down and drive back to school I hope that is ok with you? If it’s not well that would be to bad because I would not give a shit.”  
And that’s exactly what he did ok Steve did not go right about that one and gave Tony a perfect opportunity to get mad at him and to get away. Even though Steve wanted to avoid Tony at first after he bumped into him he wanted answers but he went the wrong way about it.  
The footballer knew there was no way he was gonna asked his mom about it. It had to be Tony but this would have to wait now. Tony drove away in his car leaving Steve behind for a third time this weekend with his head full disturbing scenarios how the next time they met would go down.


End file.
